


五亿只铃铛

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 李硕珉双性 有女装 亲兄弟的那种骨科金珉奎性转910纯友情
Kudos: 5





	五亿只铃铛

**Author's Note:**

> 李硕珉双性 有女装 亲兄弟的那种骨科  
> 金珉奎性转  
> 910纯友情

1.  
  
醒过来的时候金珉奎已经起来了，还翻过了衣柜，李硕珉懵懵地眨眨眼睛，手伸出去，碰到扔在他床上的金珉奎各式内衣的花边。他还没全醒，让自己的指尖在那蕾丝上停了一会儿，再慢慢收回来。  
  
“你今天要直播呀？”  
  
金珉奎正在弯着腰煮东西，头很低，几乎要埋到那口正在哔啵哔啵沸腾的小奶锅里面去。她闻言抬起头，李硕珉穿着睡衣，困困顿顿地靠着料理台的另一头，拎着保温壶给自己白色的碗里倒热水。他刚起来，声音还哑哑的，像熹微时分晨曦下暗黄色的路灯。  
  
“啊？嗯，可能播一播吧。”金珉奎声音很大，漫不经心地说着，用不锈钢的勺子去搅锅子里的热水。水被她搅得溅到烧热了的锅壁上，嘶嘶地嚎叫着。她多嘴一句：“你早饭吃什么？”  
  
“哦，泡饭。”  
  
“怪不得又倒热水。”金珉奎咕哝一句，李硕珉已经拿勺子把昨天隔夜的冷饭和一些紫菜还有海带拌开了，厨房里一阵鲜香的味道，她也忍不住咽了口口水。她专心致志地盯着自己的锅，李硕珉从背后过来，有些好奇地问：“珉奎，你在煮什么？”  
  
“烧热糖水，我等会儿要做珍珠。”金珉奎答道，“温度要把握好，不然很容易变成非牛顿流体。”  
  
李硕珉嗯一声，从她身边的调味料架子上拿了酱油和一些白胡椒粉，金珉奎后知后觉地问：“你怎么知道我今天要直播的？”  
  
“你翻衣柜了啊，都扔在我床上。”  
  
“不好意思，一会儿就去收起来。”金珉奎摸摸鼻子。李硕珉说了句“没事”，和海产品的香味一起走远了。  
  
李硕珉在桌上吃早饭，金珉奎在厨房大张旗鼓地折腾她的珍珠，李硕珉一边看手机一边有一搭没一搭地往嘴里送被热水泡得软绵绵湿乎乎的隔夜饭。平价的海带又是这么简单的烹饪方法，难免有些腥味，李硕珉皱了皱眉头，但还是很平稳地一口接一口吃。今天是休息日，他不上班，可以享受一下难得的慢节奏。  
  
他吃完，进厨房洗碗，一拉开门就看见金珉奎满头满脸白白的木薯淀粉，还在不停地掩着嘴咳嗽。李硕珉望了望：“叫你倒水的时候轻一点吧？是不是粉被溅起来了？”  
  
金珉奎咳嗽的间隙挤出一句话：“你知道还不来帮我吗？”  
  
“你自己造的孽。”泡饭没有油水，李硕珉简单冲了冲就擦着手轻飘飘走了，留金珉奎气得在厨房里跳脚大骂他。他没理，回了自己房间，扑在床上又看手机。金珉奎当然还来不及收掉扔得他床上到处都是的衣服，李硕珉没办法轻松自在地打滚，干脆把所有布料都团团抱起来，扔到电视机柜上。他看一会儿手机就打个哈欠，耳朵里间或是金珉奎在厨房摔摔打打的声音。他估摸着今天估计又要牺牲一个或是两个金珉奎喜欢的瓷碗还是其他什么别的东西，希望金珉奎别受伤，这样他还得伺候。  
  
也不知道过了多久，李硕珉还迷迷糊糊在床上用手机盖着脸睡了一觉，金珉奎总算弄完了，捧着一碗白白的东西兴高采烈地冲进李硕珉房间，献宝一样塞到他鼻子底下：“怎么样硕珉，怎么样，我厉害吧？”李硕珉挣扎着从床上起来，还没张口说话就被金珉奎塞了一大勺珍珠，他翻着白眼嚼了一会儿，含含糊糊地说：“还行……”  
  
“和外面奶茶店卖的没差多少吧？”  
  
“这不就是木薯淀粉弄成团切开再煮熟吗？”李硕珉忍不住说，“到底有什么技术难度啊？”  
  
金珉奎气哼哼地从他床边离开了，顺手把那个碗放在李硕珉的矮柜顶上。她张望一圈就看见自己的衣服都被堆在了电视机柜上，于是就地蹲下开始挑挑拣拣。李硕珉说：“你今天还没叫外卖？”  
  
“今天的主题是奶茶。”金珉奎头也不回，“那个弱智公司，真的好实诚要推广也只给我寄奶茶粉，那么大一杯我要喝得睡着的，所以才研究珍珠怎么做。”  
  
李硕珉暂停了一会儿想了想这个脑回路，想不通，心满意足地觉得这才是金珉奎。金珉奎拎了一件短袖的紧身上衣出来，毫不在意地就脱了自己身上松松垮垮的睡衣，李硕珉半坐在床上，看她包裹在内衣里坚实的乳房快乐地弹跳出来。金珉奎的内衣好像又小了，边缘溢出深色的乳晕，她自己随便地扯了扯边，颇有些费力地把紧身上衣穿到身上，给李硕珉转了一圈：“怎么样？”  
  
李硕珉说：“你这样做大动作真的不会崩开来吗？”  
  
“不做大动作不就行了。”  
  
李硕珉敷衍地点点头，金珉奎就快乐地走了，李硕珉出去倒水喝，看见金珉奎占着客厅光线最好的位置给自己化妆，做头发，她过一会儿就要在这里开直播。她上半身光鲜亮丽，下半身就穿着一条男生去沙滩时候会穿的宽大中裤。李硕珉从饮水机走开的时候金珉奎还不忘警告：“你等会儿千万别出现在我镜头里。”  
  
李硕珉点点头，回房间关上了门。

  
  
2.  
  
全圆佑靠在床头，很突然地问了一句：“什么时候学会抽烟的？”正在点烟的人看上去有些迷茫，回过头来看着他，他没穿衣服，也还没盖被子，全圆佑一眼就看见自己刚刚在他胸口上啃上的红色印子，还有在空气里肿着的乳头。李硕珉温顺地说：“高中左右吧。”  
  
全圆佑说：“给我也一根行吗？”  
  
过了一会儿又补一句：“劳驾。”  
  
李硕珉看上去更迷茫了，但还是从床头柜上放着的烟盒里抽了一支给全圆佑，摸打火机的时候有些尴尬地说：“哥……打火机是一次性的。”  
  
全圆佑主动爬过去一点，靠上李硕珉燃着的烟，过了一会儿自己嘴里那根也暗暗地燃烧起来。他点完烟了也没走，反而用一只手暧昧地去摸李硕珉的侧胸：“这里形状很好看呢……”  
  
李硕珉有点不适地往后缩：“哥……没套了。”  
  
全圆佑用手指轻轻蹭着他的乳头：“那就用后面吧？后面不会怀孕的。”  
  
李硕珉咬着嘴唇不说话，全圆佑知道这样就算默许了。他狠狠吸了一口烟，把李硕珉突然地翻过去，后者被吓了一大跳，肩背紧绷着。全圆佑把烟夹在手里，俯下身对着李硕珉咬耳朵：“硕珉啊……注意点不要烫坏人家床单，好吗？”  
  
手指带着润滑剂探进后穴的时候李硕珉抑制不住的痛呼，全圆佑一边用话安抚着他，一边用手掌包裹住软软的乳肉揉，掌心的纹路和略粗糙的皮肤擦过小小的乳尖。  
  
“上次听说乳头也可以高潮的。”全圆佑说话的时候烟灰掉下来，落到李硕珉背上，烫不到人，但皮肤会泛起小小的一块红，“下次硕珉要不要试试看？”  
  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
  
李硕珉的手肘撑着床单，有点咬牙切齿地用女性的叫法叫着全圆佑。全圆佑知道他在求饶，后面还是紧紧咬着他的手指，因为紧张甚至还有点痉挛的感觉。全圆佑的手从他的胸部上离开，往下摸到还有些湿润的阴蒂，有些粗暴地捏了一下。李硕珉一下子就弓起了身体，人抖得更厉害。全圆佑含糊不清地说：“放松……硕珉，做得好……放松……”  
  
他几乎用了一整瓶润滑才把李硕珉扩张到差不多不会受伤的程度。被翻回到正面的时候李硕珉嘴里的烟早就已经烧没了，但他仍然死咬着，害怕烟头掉下去烫坏酒店的床单。全圆佑在心里叹气，用还带着润滑剂的手摸李硕珉的脸，哄他松开牙齿，帮他把烟蒂拿出来，扔到床头柜上。李硕珉还挣扎着起来看，用埋怨的语气说：“扔到烟灰缸里啊。”  
  
全圆佑觉得有些好笑，但还是把烟蒂规矩地放到烟灰缸里。李硕珉躺着，还扯了旁边的枕头过来抱。全圆佑往前了一些，分开李硕珉的双腿，慢慢地把自己埋进去。李硕珉压抑地闷哼着，全圆佑伸手帮他撸动前面的阴茎。小小的男性器官握在手里的感觉很奇妙，全圆佑手上的力气都放松了几分。李硕珉已经把头埋到了枕头里，全圆佑看不见他的脸，只好打量他的身体，每一部分都平整而，有些瘦弱。没办法直接地判明这是男人还是女人，虽然颈肩的形状有些男性的意味，但胸前似有似无隆起的感觉又让人觉得微妙，腰缩得很细，到了胯骨这里线条又节制地往外流淌开来。大腿丰润而柔软，小腿的线条却比女孩子的感觉要再利落一些，膝盖骨的形状也很清晰。全圆佑帮他撸了两把，感觉到李硕珉后穴收得更紧，又转过去用手指揉着肿着的阴蒂。那里和女性还是有些不一样，没有上面小小的尿道口，只有层叠的肉瓣中刚抽搐着咬得他射精的小穴。  
  
李硕珉过了一会儿就射了，精液从颜色也很淡的性器里喷出来，有些可怜巴巴地沾在他们两个的小腹上。全圆佑停了一会儿，问李硕珉：“舒服吗？”  
  
李硕珉喘匀了气，有些若有所思地说：“压到前面的时候比较舒服。”  
  
全圆佑听了就没接着做，抽出来之后擦着李硕珉的大腿根射了出来，精液全部挂在他两腿之间的位置，和李硕珉的精液也混在一起，甚至还有些流到了阴蒂和穴口上。李硕珉有些气恼地白了他一眼，全圆佑笑了一下，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。  
  
他们又靠在一起抽烟，全圆佑闻到李硕珉身上若有若无的海产味道，问了一句：“来之前吃过鱼了吗？”  
  
李硕珉不知所措地“啊”了一声，想了一会儿才说：“早饭吃的是海鲜泡饭。”  
  
他看着全圆佑又问：“哥闻得到？”  
  
全圆佑解释：“我从小不喜欢海产的味道，我怕腥。”  
  
李硕珉点点头，全圆佑来了兴致，随口胡说：“但是很喜欢舔硕珉下面，一点都没有味道。”  
  
李硕珉用肩膀撞他，被全圆佑揽着抓回来，李硕珉头发有点长了，发尾扫在他肩膀上，刺刺痒痒的。  
  
全圆佑今天话特别多：“知道今天为什么想和硕珉用后面做吗？”  
  
李硕珉淡淡地说：“因为还是喜欢男的？”  
  
“我喜欢漂亮的人，像硕珉这样的。”全圆佑轻轻用手指点他眼角旁边的痣。李硕珉别过头去，全圆佑又把他扳回来，认真地说：“真的，那天在酒吧看到硕珉，我就觉得有种特殊的感觉。”  
  
李硕珉眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，像是要确认他有没有说谎。李硕珉眼睛的形状比较柔和，但鼻梁却是锋利的，全圆佑捧着他脸的力道都小心翼翼。他们第一次见的那天李硕珉穿的是裙子，刻意化了妆，层层叠叠地弱化了脸上有些锐利的骨骼感。全圆佑从高中以来就没再和女孩子做过爱，但看到李硕珉的那一刻却不知道怎么地被雷打中了一样。他忠实地把自己的感受说给李硕珉听，说到一半的时候发现刚刚还被自己捧着的李硕珉不知道什么时候倒在了自己怀里，他看着李硕珉的发顶说完了，半晌热热地贴着他胸口的嘴唇说：“我也是这样的……”  
  
“怎么样的？”  
  
“我看到哥的时候就——”  
  
李硕珉说了一半又不说下去了，全圆佑心里发热地把他拉起来接吻，两个人抽的烟不一样，两股味道撞在一起。李硕珉亲了一会儿就受不了，往后仰着说哥为什么你这样一个地下rapper抽味道那么甜的爆珠，全圆佑恶狠狠地说我才要问你你这么漂亮的孩子干吗抽那种焦油味那么重的烟。  
  
“今天穿了男孩子的衣服来。”最后李硕珉又靠着全圆佑，全圆佑手里玩着他头发。  
  
李硕珉“嗯”一声，然后又说：“几乎只有来见哥才穿裙子。”  
  
“为什么呢？硕珉应该不觉得自己是百分百的男孩子吧？”  
  
李硕珉抽抽鼻子：“我妈妈让我做男孩子。”  
  
这句话让全圆佑有些微妙的熟悉感，但也无法想出是哪里来的熟悉感。他还没说话，李硕珉接着解释：“妈妈说，做女人有什么好的。”  
  
全圆佑脑子里忽然就浮现出一个女人，坐在暗暗的桌前阴沉地说“做女人有什么好的”的样子来。那女人也是很模糊的，不知道为什么让全圆佑联想起他五岁的时候和父亲离婚的母亲。  
  
“哥，”回过神来的时候李硕珉在推他，“睡着了？”  
  
“没有。”  


  
2.5  
  
李硕珉醒过来的时候身边又堆了乱七八糟的金珉奎的衣服，有一个内衣正好落在他脑袋旁边，他心里一动，伸出手去轻轻托住了那个向前凸起的饱满的形状。他的手已经算是大了，也要分开五指才能拢得起那个大小。  
  
打着哈欠走出去，金珉奎又在化妆，李硕珉说：“你今天要直播？”  
  
金珉奎愣了一下，放下手里的眉笔：“不是，我的榜一说来首尔了，想和我见面。”  
  
李硕珉看着她都快从那件低胸上衣里涌出去的胸部：“呃……”  
  
金珉奎笑：“你又不是不知道我靠什么赚钱的。”  
  
李硕珉去洗漱，上厕所的时候他心情有点不好，对待自己阴茎的手法也有点粗暴。  
  
他和金珉奎很早就认识了，金珉奎知道他所有的秘密，也是第一个没有任何芥蒂就接受他的人。金珉奎教他用卫生棉条，教他用跳蛋，给他分享安全套的使用感受，女孩子好像是通过学习才能成为的东西。  
  
李硕珉读大学的时候金珉奎就已经在做直播了，她一开始只是单纯吃播，后来开始挑战大胃王，但人气一直不温不火，全职养活自己有些危险，她还是需要去便利店打工。后来有一期金珉奎无意间穿了一条领口很大的衣服，低头的时候露出的乳沟和若隐若现的内衣一下子就把那期视频顶到了人气高峰。自此之后金珉奎就干脆利落地转型了，虽然明面上还是吃播美妆穿搭之类，但越来越短的衣服和放在封面的沾着白色芝士酱的舌尖是骗不了人的。电动牙刷嗡嗡地扫过齿列的时候李硕珉有些不耐烦地想，男人。他不觉得人的身体有任何美丽或者难看可言，他有全世界一切的矛盾和融洽，但处于两个极端的人们总是喜欢幻想自己没有的东西。  


  
3.  
  
“我有一个经常做的梦。”  
  
全圆佑说：“嗯？”  
  
“哥前天不是发ins说想要征集大家的梦为下一首track找找灵感吗？”  
  
全圆佑有些尴尬，也不能说那个算是一种隐晦的固粉营业，但马上李硕珉如此在意他的温暖就从心底涌出来。  
  
李硕珉靠在墙头说：“梦里面我还很小，大概刚会说话吧，我梦到我有个哥哥，亲哥哥那种，我坐在他怀里，他给我讲故事。”  
  
“什么故事？”  
  
“什么故事？我记不清楚了，我听不见我哥的声音，但读了一会儿之后我一定会说，哥哥，给我画只羊吧，哥哥。”  
  
全圆佑喉咙发干：“……接、接下来呢？”  
  
李硕珉耸耸肩：“我总是在看见他给我画的羊之前醒过来，感觉很不好，就像一个噩梦一样，不过明明没什么吓人的内容——除非我哥是个鬼，等我看见他画的羊的那一天我就死了。”  
  
李硕珉开了个玩笑，但全圆佑没马上就笑，而是过了一会儿才慢吞吞地笑起来。李硕珉起了好奇心，他本来就很喜欢和别人聊天，于是往全圆佑那里挪了挪：“哥也和我一样是独生子吗？”  
  
“不是，我有过一个弟弟。”全圆佑说，“只是后来我爸妈离婚，弟弟被妈妈带走了。”  
  
“啊……这样啊……”李硕珉显得有点畏缩，这个话题一上来就进展不顺。  
  
“后来我爸爸也没有再结婚，我就和我爸爸住在一起。”全圆佑主动顺着往下说，“我爸爸在江边开了一个小杂货店……我们就住在店里。我爸爸很喜欢睡觉，冬天我回家，爸爸缩在被炉里，旁边都是矮矮的货架，打瞌睡的爸爸就像巨人一样。”  
  
李硕珉张着嘴巴听得入了迷，过了一会儿才说：“爸爸都是这样的吗？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我没见过我爸爸，”李硕珉摇摇头，“我妈妈一直说自己是单亲妈妈。”  
  
全圆佑本想说“那妈妈是怎么样的”，转念一想这估计不会是一个好问题，也就住了嘴。为了不冷场，他又岔开出去说：“我初中的时候我爸就给我喝酒了，我那时候都不知道那个是啤酒，喝了一罐下去就晕得路都不会走。我爸在旁边还笑我，说他在我这么大的时候已经烧酒半斤都面不改色了。”  
  
多半是在吹牛，全圆佑有点愤愤地说。李硕珉笑起来，他今天穿的是女装，虽然妆已经掉了大半，但全圆佑先入为主地有种柔和的感觉。  
  
“哥，”李硕珉抓着他的手臂说，“我好害怕你哪一天就不见了。”

  
  
4.  
  
他的确不见了。连金珉奎都来问李硕珉那个地下rapper到哪里去了，李硕珉才惊觉自己连对方的名字都没问过，只知道艺名是wonwoo。电话打不通，所有的社交账号也都注销了。  
  
金珉奎说：“呃……我的榜一也换过好多次了，大概男人就是这样的？”  
  
李硕珉捏着手机，知道金珉奎是在安慰自己。他并不难过，只是心像被开了一个洞，风刮过去，让人牙齿发胀地酸。  
  
再一次见到wonwoo是在地铁的灯箱广告牌上，赶着上班的李硕珉偶然抬了抬头，有些难以置信地看见一张半是熟悉半是陌生的脸挂在那里。他站在广告牌前，头正好到全圆佑的嘴唇的位置。  
  
旁边写着：实力地下rapper全面出道！  
  
“你发什么疯一定要和我抢电视？”金珉奎瞪大眼睛，结果就是两个人一起在电视机前看完了全圆佑的出道舞台。李硕珉戴着眼镜，但画面上的全圆佑是不戴眼镜的。镜头拉近的时候他看见全圆佑戴了美瞳。  
  
“哥有眼球干燥症。”李硕珉没头没脑来了一句，金珉奎坐了一会儿，去帮他倒了杯水。  
  
李硕珉二十多年的人生第一次走进音像店，他深呼吸了一口气，尽量自然地把架子上所有全圆佑的专辑都买了下来，然后登记了签售的个人信息。当他一笔一划在表格上写“李硕珉”三个字的时候险些把纸都划破，店员帮他把专辑妥善地包好，李硕珉拎着袋子出门，站在路口等红绿灯的时候不断地回想自己付出去的钞票才忍住把袋子直接扔到垃圾桶里的冲动。  
  
他中了，没什么不中的道理，原本就是第一张专辑，他买的数量又有点自暴自弃的意思。金珉奎说他脑子有问题：“你准备穿男装还是穿女装去？”  
  
李硕珉说：“我穿第一次见他的那套衣服。”  
  
穿女装还算是个正确的决定，毕竟从地下一路追着全圆佑出道的人不多，第一次来签售的多半是被那张脸吸引的女孩子。李硕珉的身高混在里面有些瞩目，不过也不至于被人怀疑的程度。他没有拍照，从全圆佑入场开始就仔细地用自己的双眼看着，全圆佑在台边坐下，还仔细地涂了护手霜。李硕珉想他的手掌还是有点粗糙的感觉吗？  
  
会场坐的人不多，全圆佑一眼就扫到了李硕珉，李硕珉也毫不退缩地迎着他的目光。轮到他的时候他坐在桌子前，全圆佑泰然自若地抽过pb，流畅地写下to硕珉。  
  
“哥哥给我画个羊吧。”  
  
“我给你画个羊吧。”  
  
两个人异口同声地说出了这句话，全圆佑愣了一下，马上感受到了旁边staff投来的疑惑的视线。他慌忙低头去勾勒一个娇憨可爱的圆形轮廓：“因为白色的裙子很像毛茸茸的羊毛。”  
  
李硕珉安静地等着他画完，在staff开始催促的时候小声说：“哥哥能摸摸我的头吗？”  
  
全圆佑的手盖上假发的时候李硕珉没有闪躲，他在平刘海下画了眼妆的眼睛有些悲哀地望着全圆佑，上目线又散发出羊一样温顺的感觉。全圆佑心跳得很快，他试图在staff看不见的情况下给李硕珉留下一些蛛丝马迹。然而下一秒李硕珉就抽走了自己的pb，说了一声谢谢，从旁边走下了台。

  
  
5.  
  
下雪了，积得很厚，全圆佑一脚深一脚浅地向着白雪世界里唯一一个亮着灯的小亭子走去。他如同巨人一样的父亲仍旧佝偻着蜷缩在货物之间，全圆佑抬着头去看，二十多年过去，架子上的商品换了一轮又一轮了。面前的小锅散发着热气，父亲给他倒温好的酒：“吃吧，小子。”  
  
洗完碗之后全圆佑又回到那个暖烘烘的所在，通风不好，还留着浓重的酒臭味。全圆佑问半眯着眼睛的父亲：“妈妈离婚之后是不是去了首尔？”  
  
父亲掀了掀眼皮，沉沉地说：“问这个干什么？”  
  
全圆佑知道这是某种肯定，于是接着问下去：“妈妈是不是还给弟弟改了名？”  
  
父亲猛地抬头看他，盯得全圆佑都有些发憷，随后他半是轻蔑半是浑浊地哼了一声：“小子，你不改啊，怎么过了二十多年还是那么在乎你弟弟。”  
  
“……什么意思？”  
  
“你小的时候就经常给你弟弟讲故事。”父亲说，“那本书还在你书柜顶上呢。呸，文化人。”全圆佑知道他是在谩骂母亲，母亲似乎是大学生。  
  
“都是文化人，文化人……”父亲像是喝醉了，颠来倒去地骂骂咧咧，“李硕珉……什么狗屁名字……”  
  
已经不用梯子都能摸到书柜顶了，全圆佑的指尖碰到了那本落满积灰的书。他犹豫着站在黑暗中，已经没有什么去确认的必要，但他还是把书拿了下来。封面上小王子金色的头发灰暗地闪着光，那温和的微笑被吞没在灰尘里。  
  
全圆佑慢慢转头去望着窗外的大雪，他好像又回到了五岁的那天，妈妈带着弟弟消失在雪地里的时候他眼眶发干发热，什么也流不出来。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> （真的只是顺带一提）葵葵的榜一是李知勋（跑）


End file.
